Since He's Been Gone!
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Joey's sick and tired of Dawson. See how she tells him. Songfic.


AN- This takes place after Longest Day. For the story there is some kinda party.

Joey was drunk. There was no doubt about that. She was drunk, angry and tired. She looked over where Pacey was talking to Jack and saw how unhappy he was. So was she. Too terrified to lose Dawson, she ended the best thing that's happened to her. Joey spotted Dawson talking to Jen and him throwing smug looks Pacey's way whenever he could. Pacey got up to get a drink and Dawson walked over to him. Joey walked close enough to the table to hear but not be seen.

''So Pacey, enjoying the party?'' asked Dawson.

''What do you want Dawson?'' asked Pacey. He was gettign angry but couldn't afford to lode his temper. He wouldn't give Dawson that satisfaction.

''Have you seen Joey around?'' Dawson asked, innocently.

''No Dawson I have not.'' he replied.

''Well I have. She was watching movies with me before we came here. I told you it wasn't worth it. She's always going to love me. Why would she want anything to do with you? You _are_ the loser, remember?'' Dawson said.

Pacey just grabbed his drink and walked away. Joey couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't about to let Dawson be that way to the man she loved. Wait she loved Pacey? Thinking back on the year and remembering everything Pacey did for her she came to two conclusions.

1) She loved Pacey Witter!

2) She was an idiot for breaking it off and breaking his heart.

Joey decided to stop being scared. It was time to let Dawson go. _Wow, _she thought, _I should drink more often. I've never been thinking more clearly. _

Spotting a stage across the room she headed that way. Selecting a song from the play list, she grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

''Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please? This song I'm about to sing is dedicated to Dawson Leery. Dawson, you'll know why.''

She caught both Dawson's smug smile and Pacey hurt look. The music began and she started to sing

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

Dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  


After the somg she jumped off the stage with applause coming from the audience. She felt someone grab her arm and came face to face with Dawson.

''Joey, if that's what you want, then we aren't friends anymore.'' he said.

Joey almost laughed. He wanted her to beg for their friendship. Spotting Pacey's first smile of the evening, she turned to Dawson.

''You want to end our friendship fine. A real friend wouldn't give an ultamatum just because they didn't get their way. One more thing, don't ever insult Pacey again. Between the two of you, he's the better man.''

Joey left a speechless Dawson behind and ran into Pacey's arms.

''Can you forgive me?'' she asked.

Pacey's only response was a breathtaking kiss.

''I love you Potter.'' he whispered in her ear.

''I love you too.'' she whispered back.

Together they left the party and Dawson behind to go make out somemore, neither ever remembering being more happy.

**TRUE LOVE FOREVER!**

AN- Hoped you liked it. Please it you did review. I love feedback! Thanks for reading.


End file.
